rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Sun Wukong/Image Gallery
Official Graphics Concept Art O2hB45V - Imgur.jpg|Early concept art of Sun Official Designs Penny and Sun Wukong Credits001.PNG|Sun and Penny's silhouettes during the ending credits of "The Stray" wukong valentine.jpg|Sun's Valentine's Day card sun turnaround.png|Sun's model turnaround, as posted on Monty's Facebook V2 04 00085.png|Sun ending credits fan art by "LIFEWRITER" Rwby height chart full.png|Official height chart Merchandise RWBY Sun Fu shirt 800.jpg|"Sun Fu" shirt Twitter neptune neck glitch.png sun weapon rig test1.png|Testing Sun's weapon's new rig sun weapon rig test2.png|Testing Sun's weapon's new rig Miscellaneous RWh5Wpy_-_Imgur.jpg|Cosplay reference for Sun's gauntlets Screenshots - Trailers Volume 2 Trailer 1201 Volume 2 Trailer_3211.png|Gotta run! V2t 32.png|Car surfing V2t 36.png|I said jump Volume 3 Trailer V3trailer 6.png Screenshots - World of Remnant Aura WOR_Aura_02.png WOR_Aura_03.png Screenshots - Volume 1 The Stray 1115 The Stray_05217.png|Get that Ape! 1115 The Stray_05645.png|Stop! Banana time! 1115 The Stray_05777.png|Hey guys! Just hanging around! 1115 The Stray_06439.png|Wink! 1115_The_Stray_06502.png|She's totally into me 1115 The Stray_18277.png|Look ma, no hands! Black and White 1116 Black and White_01673.png|DERP 1116 Black and White_06712.png|So...what's next? 1116_Black_and_White_06989.png|Sun and Blake Belladonna talking about the recent attacks 1116_Black_and_White_07043.png|Why not a stake out at the docks? Heard a large Dust shipment is there 1116 Black and White_09980.png|"Cool. I stole you some food!" 1116 Black and White_10086.png|"Weren't you in a cult or something?" 1116_Black_and_White_10283.png|"OK, too soon!" 1116_Black_and_White_11632.png|Quick to react, aren't ya? 1116 Black and White_14068.png|I'm going to enjoy this! 1116 Black and White_14077.png|Surprise, puh-takh! 1116 Black and White_14101.png|Blake isn't the only one with acrobatic skills 1116 Black and White_14225.png|Sun, into the fray 1116 Black and White_14500.png|Well, this doesn't look promising... 1116 Black and White_14722.png|Sun grabbing Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang, which were hidden underneath his shirt 1116 Black and White_14750.png|Sun brings out his weapons 1116 Black and White_14812.png|BAM! 1116 Black and White_14840.png|Sun's weapon emitting a blast 1116 Black and White_15118.png|Sun deflects Roman's attack 1116 Black and White_15464.png|Sun fights Roman, one-on-one 1116 Black and White_16038.png|Bye bye, monkey boy 1116 Black and White_16130.png|Who's that kid with the red cloak? 1116 Black and White_17330.png|And... I'm out! 1116_Black_and_White_19273.png|Well... that happened 1116 Black and White_21274.png|I think you're a tsundere Screenshots - Volume 2 Volume 2 Opening 1202 Welcome to Beacon_00955.png|Sun, reunited with his team 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01168.png|Sun falling through the air with his friends Best Day Ever 1201 Best Day Ever_10394.png|She is made of unicorns and rainbows 1201 Best Day Ever_10952.png|Sun and Neptune Vasilias are too busy talking to notice Jaune hit the window 1201 Best Day Ever_11380.png|Before the food fight 1201 Best Day Ever_11430.png|Watching people flee the chaos 1201 Best Day Ever_17601.png|After the food fight Welcome to Beacon V2 02 00022.png|"'Sup, losers?" WelcomeToBeacon.png|Introducing Neptune to the gang. V2 02 00023.png|"Shut up. Don't be a nerd." V2e2 blake leaves.png|Was it something I said? A Minor Hiccup V2_03_00012.png|"I climb trees all the time!" Painting the Town... v2e4 entering rally.png V2 04 00038.png|"He sees us..." V2 04 00042.png|To the window! V2 04 00056.png|Light Clone Jutsu, go! V2 04 00084.png|"They're probably fine." Extracurricular V2 05 00058.png|"Hey, Blake!" V2 05 00060.png|'So, you wanna go or what?' sun reject by blake.png|~Reject~ Burning the Candle V2_06_00007.png|Feeling the cultural barrier. V2_06_00008.png|Vacuo abbs are free. V2_06_00009.png|So... Blake? V2_06_00041.png|Failed "How to Tie a Tie 101." V2_06_00045.png|Happiest man on Remnant. Dance Dance Infiltration V2 07 00006.png V2 07 00013.png| Dancing with the catgirl of his dreams. Search and Destroy V2_09_00009.png V2_09_00010.png|Badges? We don't need no stinkin' badges! V2_09_00014.png|Sun and Neptune with Team RWBY and Team JNPR before they leave for their mission. Breach V2 12 00032.png|Sea Monkeys Unite! V2 12 00033.png|Stop in the name of the law! Screenshot (154).png|Oh snap upstaged. V2 12 00071.png|Gather round children. V2 12 00074.png|Epic fist pump. Screenshots - Volume 3 Volume 3 Opening V3 Opening 00006.png|New hair, no tail. New Challengers... V3 02 00061.png|♥ABS♥ V3 02 00062.png V3e2 00068.png V3 02 00068.png V3 02 00069.png RWBY_Vol_3_Ep_2_Team_Nice_Dynamite.png|Team Nice Dynamite, go! V3e2 00086.png|BANZAI!!! V3 02 00081.png V3e2 00088.png|Nail it! V3e2 00089.png V3e2 00090.png V3 02 00097.png V3 02 00100.png V3 02 00102.png V3 02 00103.png V3 02 00106.png|Bro chest bump V3E2_Sun and Neptune victory dance.png|Victory dance! V3E2_Sun winks at Blake.png|*wink* <3 It's Brawl in the Family V3 03 CRDL Tournament.png V3 03 00098.png Lessons Learned V3 0400019.png Category:Image Gallery Category:Sun Wukong images